Learning to live
by LightHeats
Summary: Tuée, c'est tout ce que Chara savait faire, planté son couteau dans la chaire de ces victimes entendre leur crie et sentir leur poussière sur ces mains. Que se passera-t-il si Frisk, de la sortir de sa timeline? Réussira t elle a lui apprendre à vivre autrement que par le meurtre et la violence ? Où Chara manipulera-t-elle le corps de Frisk pour recommencer son génocide?
1. Prologue

**Nom:** Learning to live (apprendre à vivre)

 **Auteur :** Light-Heats

 **Rating :** T

 **Couple :** Chara x Frisk

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Undertal appartient à Toby Fox, je ne fais que les empreintes pour cette histoire ! Seul l'histoire est à moi !

 **Résume :** Tuée, c'est tout ce que Chara savait faire, planté son couteau dans la chaire de ces victimes entendre leur crie et sentir leur poussière sur ces mains. Que se passera-t-il si Frisk, de la sortir de sa timeline? Réussira t elle a lui apprendre à vivre autrement que par le meurtre et la violence ? Où Chara manipulera-t-elle le corps de Frisk pour recommencer son génocide?

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjours ! on se retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire mais cette fois ci autour d'un couple Yuri (parce que j'adore le Yuri) Undertal (parce que ce jeu est trop bien !) et sur du Chara x Frisk, (un couple malsain à mes yeux mais chou !) qui est on va dire spécial ! Risque de **spoil** pour la route génocide et du jeu en général vous êtes prévenu !

Pour cette Fanfiction Chara aura 19 ans et Frisk 17 ans, toute les deux sont des filles !

Let's go ~

* * *

~Prologue ~

Les rues étaient désertiques… Plus aucun monstre ne vivait dans l'underground, tue tous les tues jusqu'au dernier, c'était son rôle combien de fois avait-elle fait la route génocide pour revoir leur peur sur le visage ? Entendre leur supplication avant que son couteau ne tranche leur chaire ? Leur crie étaient un doux souvenir que la châtain ne pouvait se lasser d'y penser, tue, encore et encore tue, c'était son avenir, sa passion, rien n'était mieux que de planter son couteau dans le corps de ces imbéciles. Après tout, qui avait besoin d'ami quand on avait son fidèle couteau ?

Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettatone tous sont mort de ces propres mains. Il en manquait pourtant encore trois et la route génocide serait une nouvelle fois réussite, ces pas raisonnait dans New Home

Chara repensait à Flowey, ou plutôt Asriel, lui aussi devras mourir, pour finir cette Run… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'aucune once de regret ne lui arrivé, aucune pitié, aucun sentiment, c'était comme si lui été impossible de ressentir autre chose que de la haine, du mépris, et l'envie de tue. Le plus amusant dans cette histoire, c'est que cet idiot à crus pouvoir la remettre sur son droit chemin.

La poussière recouvrait maintenant ces mains et ces vêtements, son génocide allait bientôt arrêter, avec les trois derniers monstres :

Sans,

Asgord,

Asriel

Cette timeline sera entièrement à elle, le calme allait une nouvelle fois régné le temps qu'elle soit lassée et ne recommence une nouvelle fois. Un rire sorti de ces lèvres, un rire à vous glace le sang, le genre de rire qui pourrait faire fuir le plus courageux d'entre tous aurait pris ces jambes à son cou.

Ces pas l'ont une nouvelle fois menée vers le château d'Asgord, après avoir parcouru avoir entendu encore et encore la voix de Flowey lui redire la même chose, c'était lassant

 _Bientôt Asriel, bientôt, tu arrêteras de prononce des telles bêtises, très bientôt._ Pensa Chara, un sourire malsain fleurit sur ces lèvres

Une envie commençait à la démanger de planter son couteau dans le corps de cette maudite fleur et d'enfin la tue pour de bons !

Ces pas commençaient enfin a raisonne dans le couloir du jugement, un simple arrêt au point de sauvegarde suffit avant que la fille aux yeux rouge ne se tourne vers le couloir, resserrant son emprise sur couteau, elle tourna la tête pour faire craquer les os de son cou et commença à avancée détermine à en finir avec lui pour de bons.

 _Ce n'est pas un sac d'os qui va m'empêcher de détruire ce monde, **Personne**._ Pensa une nouvelle fois Chara

Après plusieurs minutes, enfin, elle se tenait devant lui, une ombre, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, Chara connaissait très bien cette partie du jeu, normalement la silhouette du squelette devait être devant ces, un long discours reprenant les paroles de son frère pour les tournés à son avantages. Cette fois-ci, rien, aucune silhouette juste le froid et le silence de cette pièce.

 _Une personne de moins a tué se serais plus simple que prévus._ Pensa Chara

Elle commença doucement à marché pour continuer son chemin mais fus arrêté un peu plus loin, par cette fois-ci une silhouette, Chara aurait du être heureux de voir Sans, mais cette personne n'était pas Sans... Son emprise sur son couteau s'était resserrée pour dévisager cette ombre, avant que les rayons du soleil ne puissent éclairer cette personne

Se fut une fille un peu plus petite qu'elle aux mêmes couleurs de cheveux que Chara si ce n'est un peu plus sombre, les yeux de cette jeune fille étaient de couleur marron plus foncé que ces cheveux, elle portait le même pull que Chara à l'exception des couleurs et des bandes. Celle de l'inconnue avait deux bandes de couleur violet par-dessus un pull bleu, même son pantalon était bleu.

 _C'est impossible._ Pensa Chara en dévisagent la jeune fille _ou est passe ce comédien de mes deux ?! Et pourquoi cette traîtresse est là ?!  
_

De tous les monstres, cette bien cette humaine que Chara haïssait le plus, rien qu'entendre son prénom lui donne des envies de tues, entendre sa voix était alors sujet au pire des génocides. C'est cette même voix, douce, apaise, si sûre d'elle qui s'était élevée dans cet endroit

\- Te voilà enfin Chara. Souris doucement la jeune fille

To be continu~


	2. Le plan !

**Mot de l'auteur :** Hey tout le monde ! on se retrouve pour le premier chapitre de Learning to live, je suis désolée si ce chapitre est long et ne raconte au final pas grand-chose mais je préfère posé une base sur laquelle je pourrais construire mon histoire, explique comment Frisk à réussit telle ou telle chose expliqué sa pensée au final. Je suis désole si cela dérange certaine personne il aurait plus d'action au prochain chapitre !

 _Réponse au_ _Reviews : _

MiyuDreemur : Contente que ce prologue t'es plu ! voici la suite de la fic en espérant quelle te plaise toujours autant ! Haha c'est vrais je suis désolée c'est le genre de faute que je tente de faire disparaitre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

5 ans, voilà le temps qui venait de se passer, l'Underground avait bien changé, les monstres aussi, tout semblé allée de mieux en mieux, après une route pacifique Frisk avait rompu la barrière qui séparé les monstres des humains pour leur offrir une nouvelle vie. Bien sûr, tout ne semblait si parfait, les débuts furent bien compliqués pour Frisk.

Les humains sont égoïstes, peureux, tout ce qui ne semblait pas normal étaient tout naturellement regretté, parfois la jeune fille ce demandé qui des deux étaient le pire des monstres ? Malgré tout pour ces amies, elle fit l'effort de lance des pour-parlers avec les humains, des règles et une certaine entente, c'était créé, certains humains les accepté, mais comme d'habitude, ils auraient toujours certain pour leur lance des insultes, les frappent, c'étaient toujours les moins nombreux qui s'exprimer le plus fortement et violemment.

Pourtant, quelque chose semblait déranger Frisk, elle avait réussi à faire une route Pacifique… Sauvé tout le monde, les rendre tous heureux leur offrant une vie dont chacun mérité. Pourquoi avait-elle alors ce sentiment d'échec ? Au fonds d'elle, peut-être, savait elle qu'il manquait quelque chose. En y repensant, une personne manquée pour que tout soit parfait.

 _Chara_

Frisk ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois pendant son routé génocide, elle avait tuée tout le monde par simple curiosité, pour savoir ce qui allait se passer, chacun de ces amies, c'est à ce moment-là que Chara avait commencée a la possédée petite a petit a petit, lentement, à chaque monstre tué son EXP (execution points.) augmenté, puis c'était son LOVE (Level of Violence).

Pendant son combat, contre Sans il était malheureusement trop part pour Frisk de faire machine a arrière Chara avait pris possession de son corps pour en finir, malgré tous les morts, à chaque fois que son âme ce brisé Frisk espéré que Chara arrête, mais sa détermination était beaucoup trop grande et sous ces yeux impuissants son ami était une mort… Frisk avait regrette ces gestes, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait fait une route pacifique tentant de réparer chacun de ces pêchés. Tenté de se faire pardonne aux yeux de Sans.

Le squelette avait bien remarqué que l'humaine s'en voulait et tentée de réparé chacun de ces mauvais choix, malgré cette route de génocide, Frisk restait une amie très proche, lui pardonné n'aurait pas dû être aussi simplement mais une nouvelle fois cette détermination avait fini par conquérir l'âme de Sans pour finir par lui pardonne, oubliant l'ancienne Frisk pour laisse place à la nouvelle Frisk

 _Si j'ai réussi a changé pourquoi pas Chara ? Pensa Frisk_

C'était sur cette pensée que la jeune fille était allée voir Alphys, la scientifique était remontée dans le monde des humains pour poursuivre ces longues recherches, aux côtés des humains les recherches semblaient être partie de plus belle. Le reptile s'épanouit dans son travail, de plus dorénavant sa vie était partagée avec Undyne.

Alphys avait pris son courage à deux et avait avoué ces sentiments envers la fière guerrière, celle-ci avait était surprise de sa soudaine assurance d'Alphys mais avait répondit positivement à ces sentiments.

Frisk avait été heureuse de l'apprendre, depuis le temps que le reptile fantasme sur la guerrière, il était temps pour les deux de se mettre ensemble.

La jeune humaine avait exposé son désir de voyage entre les timeline pour aller chercher Chara, bien sûr elle du dire a Alphys qui était la jeune fille aux yeux rubis, pourquoi elle devait la ramener ici, et surtout lui dire que Chara avait tuée plusieurs fois sa tendre aimée, tous ces ami(e)s, mais la jeune fille aux yeux marron du aussi avoue son implication sur le premier génocide qu'elle avait commis, bien sûr elle regrettait et ne souhaitez maintenant qu'une chose le bonheur de chacun de ces amis au prix du siens s'il le fallait !

Au début, le reptile jaune, n'en avait pas cru ces oreilles, son amie aurait pu commettre autant de mal ? C'était inimaginable cette jeune fille qui avait apporté autant de bonheur dans l'underground l'avait aussi détruit en même temps que le monde tout entier. Malgré tout Alphys n'avait pu lui dire non, Frisk ne semblait pas vouloir détruire ce monde, au fil des paroles, on pouvait clairement sentir du regret, si l'humaine avait voulu détruire leur monde, elle n'aurait pas ramène Chara dans cette timeline, bien sûr, il avait toujours ce risque que ce monstre puisse tuer une nouvelle fois, mais une nouvelle fois les paroles de Frisk l'avait conforté dans ces pensées

 _Elle ne fera pas de mal à personne, je reste maître de cette SAVE alors si quelque chose arrive je n'aurai qu'a RESET la partie depuis le point de sauvegarde !_ Assura Frisk

Il n'aura fallu que 5 mois pour créer la machine qui permettra d'aller chercher Chara puis 2 autre mois pour être sûr que celle-ci ne sera pas dangereuse pour l'humaine. C'est en tous 5 mois ou Frisk et Alphys avaient passées ensemble pour faire des tests, enfin pour Frisk ça se résume a appuyé sur un bouton actionné un levier lire des phrase sur l'ordinateur, le plus grand du travail était fait par la scientifique.

Cette machine avait malgré tout quelques points négatifs, elle avait absolument besoin d'un pouvoir de téléportation et d'un sacrifie d'âme de monstre et/ou d'humain. La jeune humaine avait décide de ce séparé de plus de la moitié de ces points de vie pour alimenter la machine se retrouvant à 2 point de vie pendant quelque temps. Alphys lui avait assuré que ça devrais suffire pour aller dans la timeline désire, mais resté encore une partie la plus compliquée, convaincre Sans de se joindre à ce projet.

Si Alphys fut rapidement convaincus le squelette, lui ne semble pas vouloir donner son accord pour ce projet des plus risqué et dangereux rappelant sans cesser à quel point Chara n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, il n'imaginait même pas combien de fois la fille aux yeux rubis l'avait tué pour son propre plaisir de voir le sang coulé.

Un monstre comme Chara ne pourra jamais devenir gentil, c'était contre nature. Si la jeune humaine avait le dos tourné, elle risquait de tuer tout leur amie.

Pour Sans il était hors de question de revoir le diable dans ce havre de paix, c'était mettre un loup déguisé en brebis parmi tout celle-ci

Frisk du insistait de long mois, en tentant divers discours de paix pour allié Sans dans son projet et pouvoir donne une fin heureuse à Chara, ce fus au bout 5 long mois que le squelette avait enfin décide de donne sa magie pour ce projet des plus fou mais avant il avait tenu à prévenir l'humaine des conséquence

 _Si elle touche à un seul cheveu de mes amis, elle passerait un mauvais moment_. Avait prononce froidement Sans

Ce fus enfin au bout 1 an que le plan pouvait enfin ce concrétisé, après tout ce temps Frisk allait enfin revoir Chara, la ramené dans sa timeline était son but ultime qui n'échouerait pas, une chose était sur, elle ne repartirait pas de là-bas sans la jeune fille aux yeux rouge.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ces amis être rentré dans la machine tout c'était passé si rapidement pour Frisk, en moins d'une seconde après avoir fermée les yeux, son corps avait changé de lieu pour se retrouver dans le last corridor, là ou tout devait se terminer pour Chara, heureusement pour elle le Sans de cette timeline semblait encore en vie cela voulait dire que l'humaine ne devrait pas tarder avant d'arrivée.

La chance était de son côté après lui avoir demandé de rapidement partir qu'elle s'occupera de la jeune humaine qu'il n'aurait plus à craindre qu'une nouvelle timeline génocide recommence le squelette ne devrait pas agir sous aucun prétexte. .

Ce ne fus que quelques minutes après que le squelette soit parti en laissant l'humaine gérée qu'au loin, elle avait vue Chara s'approchait, l'obscurité de la pièce empêchait encore l'héroïne de cette partie de la reconnaître. Un tendre sourire fleurit sur ces lèvres

\- Te voilà enfin Chara. Souris doucement la jeune fille

To be continu ~


	3. Tout ira bien

Mot de l'auteur : Hey tout le monde, non je suis pas morte, étant donné que la rentrée et arrivé et que je commence une nouvelle année de BTS je n'ai pas eux l'esprit à écrire et la motivation est rapidement partie, mais finalement voici la suite de Learning to live

PS : le texte en italique c'est les paroles des personnages

Let's go ~

L'impuissance semblait avoir pris possession de son corps, laissant une étrange sensation à l'intérieur, ce même sentiment qui s'était manifesté plusieurs années avant devant lui, si à l'époque elle pouvait renoncer maintenant, c'était autre chose. Frisk savait que maintenant ce n'était plus un combat contre Sans, elle ne pouvait plus RESET aussi facilement pour la simple et bonne raison que si elle faisait, tout sa timeline et celle de Chara allait disparaître les deux étaient identique et s'entremêler pour cohabiter ensemble… Perdre tout ce que Frisk avait mit en place semblait être hors de question, tout comme partir sans Chara…

Son corps toucha le sol si lourdement, pour la énième fois, inerte pour rapidement disparaître et revenir comme si de rien n'était devant cette lumière jaune. Toutes ces blessures avaient été efface, tout le sang qui jadis avait salit ces vêtements, c'était évaporé, c'était grâce à sa DÉTERMINATION que l'humaine pouvait encore se tenir debout maintenant.

Frisk regarde doucement Chara combien de fois était-elle morte de sa main ? Beaucoup trop de fois a son goût, mais c'était un petit sacrifice par rapport à ce que devait endurer. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps alors que son regard semblait regarder son couteau tâché de sang, cette sensation était horrible, sentir la lame ce planté dans sa peau, son âme ce déchiré en deux, le froid qui prenait possession de son corps pour finalement partir et laisse place à une douce chaleur… Un cercle vicieux

 _Chara…_ Souffla doucement Frisk en la regardant

 _Ne prononce pas mon prénom !_ Cracha l'a dénommé.

Elle semblait si hostile envers elle son regard rouge reflété toute la haine envers Frisk si ces yeux avaient pu tuer alors Frisk serait sûrement morte beaucoup plus de fois. Pourtant derrière cette haine Frisk restait convaincus qu'une partie de son humanité resté encore là, attendant qu'une main ne vienne la prendre pour l'aide…

 _Viens avec moi Chara… Dans cette timeline ou tu peux enfin être heureuse !_ Répondit Frisk doucement en la regardant

L'a dénommé semblait surprise mais ce sentiment c'était rapidement effaçait de son visage non, plus jamais Chara n'allait ressentir un sentiment, son âme tout entière c'était refroidie au point de devenir un glaçon, sans émotions qui plus ai avoir confiance envers Frisk, c'était au-dessus de tout ce que Chara pouvait faire… Elle n'était pas son partenaire le seul restait son fidèle couteau qui l'avait toujours accompagné et jamais n'abandonne pas cette pseudo-héroïne qui avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'une personne pouvait être comme elle un monstre, ne ressentait rien

 _Je ne rentrerai jamais avec toi, tu es encore plus stupide de croire que j'allais le faire…_ Répondit froidement la tueuse.

 _Non, c'est toi qui es stupide de croire que je vais abandonner !_ Répondit Frisk dont la détermination ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître si facilement

 _Comment ?!_ Répondit Chara visiblement en colère par rapport à sa réponse

Ces paroles ont eu le don de l'irriter, pourquoi, alors que tout le monde aurait abandonné cette fille continue à être devant alors, alors qu'elle l'avait tuée beaucoup trop de fois, mais Frisk, continue à se dresser devant elle malgré tout… Un nouveau sentiment raisonnait au fonds de Chara… Non-impossible tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait tentés d'enterrer semblait vouloir sortir maintenant… Pourquoi ?

 _Je sais ce que tu as enduré, pour en arriver à maintenant… Je sais à quel point c'est dur de se faire reje-_ rapidement Frisk se fit couper par Chara

 _Tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux ressentir !_ S'emporta Chara _arrête de faire la fille qui comprend tout ! Qui peut résoudre tous vos malheurs oh, mais quelle bonne personne dieu soit louée Frisk vas me sauver de ce monde._ Répondit ironiquement la fille aux yeux rouges

Frisk souffla doucement secouant doucement la tête à cause de ces paroles.. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais s'efforçait chaque jour d'aide ces amis qui en avaient besoin, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait sauvé l'underground pour offrir au monstre une vie normale avec les humains, c'est pour cela qu'elle se battait maintenant pour garde cette paix pour eux… Son bonheur dépendait de le leur et celui de Chara aussi…

 _Je ne peux pas tout régler, mais je peut au moins t'aide à vivre autrement Chara…_ Souffla doucement Frisk

 _Qui te dis que je n'aime pas ma vie ? Je ne veux pas de tout ce bonheur je ne le mér… Veux pas !_ Cria Chara

 _Tu le mérites Chara…_ Répondit Frisk en fronçant les sourcils _ce bonheur que tu sembles fuir, je te l'apporterai et t'obligerai à y goûter même si cela doit me coûter la vie, tu m'entends !_ Cria à son tour Frisk avant commençant a s'avançait vers elle

La surprise semblait se lire sur son visage, ces paroles, pourquoi, pourquoi cela doit être Frisk qui la perturbe autant ? Qui lui fait ressentir autant d'émotion, la haine, la colère, la tristesse, le regret… Tous ces sentiments qu'elle voulait a tous pris enferme pour ne plus ressentir venait de ressortir en quelques minutes seulement… Chara ne comprenait plus rien, tout semblait être confus dans son être tué ou ne pas tuer, cette histoire l'avait fatigue, ces forces semblait s'envoler maintenant, pourquoi continue à se battre ? Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement ! Chara n'était pas faite pour aime… Un monstre, voilà ce qu'elle était un monstre qui tuée par plaisir par pur plaisir, mais si seulement, c'était du plaisir et pas une profonde haine envers tous les monstres, qui l'ont oublié, laisse pour morte et dont tout le monde aura oublié…

Frisk s'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres de Chara en la regardant doucement, finalement elles étaient pareilles, Frisk aussi à faire souffert des humains, se dire qu'elle aurait pus finir comme Chara lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois…

L'humaine voulait lui montrer que la vie n'était pas ce que Chara avait pensée, qu'il avait la partie bonheur qui pouvait encore être découvert et qui valait la peine d'être vécu, la sortir de ce monde plein de sang de haine, de rancœur, adoucir ce caractère et découvrir la vraie Chara, pas cet aspect d'elle qui éloigné tout le monde… Celle qui se caché au plus profond de son être.

Un petit sanglot sorti des lèvres de la tueuse, puis un autre avant qu'un torrent de larmes ne vienne envahir le visage de Chara, jamais elle n'avait ressenti être importante pour une personne, depuis Asriel qui restait son frère adore et maintenant Frisk…

Chara sentie deux bras venir doucement la réconforter, la serrant contre une chaleur humaine ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ressentie une telle chaleur, qui l'apaise l'a rassurée doucement et lui rappelait à quel point elle était vivante ?

 _Tout ira bien Chara_ souffla doucement Frisk

Ce furent les dernières paroles que le dénommé pus entendre avant que ces yeux ne se ferment pour laisse place a une grande fatigue et qu'elle ne sombre dans les bras de Frisk…


	4. Une nouvelle maison

Mot de l'auteur : Hey tout le monde ! un chapitre qui aura tardé à venir et je m'en excuse mes la vie d'étudiante est dure et je profite des vacances pour continue cette fiction !

Le texte en italique sont les paroles

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un souffle franchi ces lèvres en regardant le corps inerte de la jeune fille entre ces bras, elle avait remporté cette bataille, mais pas la guerre, Frisk le savait, encore maintenant l'incompréhension régné dans tout son être pourquoi Chara avait abandonné si facilement, une corde sensible aurait-elle été touché qui l'avait déstabilisé, peut être que ces sentiments si longtemps restaient enferme avait tourné à son avantage….

Un court instant, elle avait pu voir toute la souffrance reflète dans ces yeux si rouges, arrivera-t-elle à la sauver… La comprendre, l'aide… Lui retire toute cette souffrance qui semblait la détruire peu à peu, Frisk ne savais pas, mais une chose était sûr, maintenant il était hors de question de faire machine arrière tout comme l'abandonné… La jeune pacifiste ne devait plus tenter de faire, mais devait réussir…

Les minutes semblaient s'être écoulé et pourtant encore Frisk regardait la génocidaire, un sourire faible, c'était installé sur son visage, elle semblait si paisible, ces traits si durs s'était adoucie comme apaisait par tous ces évènements, comment pouvait on se laisse si facilement convaincre qu'elle pouvait être un monstre ? Alors qu'en grattant un peu une part d'humanité reste encore tout au fond d'elle…

Frisk finis par glisse un bras sous ces jambes tant dit que l'autre soutenait encore tout le haut du corps pour se relever doucement évitant ainsi de la réveille ou blessé son corps, Chara semblait si faible, qu'un simple mouvement trop brusque pourrait la blesse ou bien pire, enfin c'est ce que pensait Frisk en ce moment, même si elle doutait que la jeune fille pouvait se montré bien plus féroce qu'en ce moment, cette pensée arracha un petit rire à la pacifiste qui avait remmené son corps contre le siens doucement le corps contre le siens elle ne voulait pas

Ces pas raisonnaient une nouvelle fois dans le pallier du jugement, le soleil venait tout juste de se lève, persan ainsi les vitres, une nouvelle aube venait de se lever et avec elle tout ce qu'allait engendrais cette nouvelle vie… Alors que Frisk continuait d'avance, dépassant rapidement un pilier, ces pas venaient de s'arrêter soudainement quand elle avait senti quelque chose derrière son dos, soudain une voix s'était élevée

\- _Tu comptes vraiment la ramener alors_ …. Demanda une voix derrière son dos

\- _Je n'ai pas sacrifie plus de la moitié de mes PV pour la laisse dans ta timeline Sans_ … Souffla doucement Frisk

\- _Pourquoi… Un monstre pareil ne va t'apporter que des ennuis gamine_ … Répondit le squelette en la regardant

\- _Tu te trompes Sans… Chara est loin d'être un monstre_ … Ajouta Frisk en fermant les yeux

Les poings du squelette s'étaient serrés d'un coup, comment pouvait, elle être aussi sûr après tout ce que ce monstre a fait ?! Tous ces amis ainsi que son frère tous mort par sa faute ! Et cette fille semblait être convaincue du contraire !

\- _Pas un monstre ?! Sais-tu ce qu'elle a fait par curiosité ou plaisir ?! Tous ces amis et mon frère, on était tuée par sa faute encore et encore ! Sais-tu au moins ce que ça fait de voir ton propre frère mourir sous tes yeux et ne rien pouvoir faire ?!_ Cria Sans, sa voix était teintée d'une colère sans nom…

Frisk le savait, pour avoir fait la même chose dans sa timeline, elle comprenait la colère, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abandonné…. À vrais dire rien n'était une raison valable à ces yeux pour laisse Chara dans cet état ni lui tourné le dos comme tout le monde aurait fait…

\- _Je le sais… Le Sans de ma timeline m'a fait le même discoure, mais je ne compte pas l'aband_ onné… _Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais je compte bien l'aide qu'importe ce que je devrais sacrifier en retour_ répondit doucement Frisk

Ces pas s'étaient remis à raisonnait dans le palier, sans laisse le temps au squelette de répondre, il est vrai qu'encore elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'avenir de la génocidaire était si important à ces yeux, ni pourquoi elle défiait toute la logique pour la sauve elle alors qu'elle avait commis tant de pêcher… Frisk ne comprenait pas, mais le sort de Chara la touché plus qu'elle ne semblait encore le savoir, le pourquoi arrivera en temps voulut non ?

Enfin arrivé à l'entrer Frisk remarqua la petite lueur bleue celle qui lui avait permis de venir ici et maintenant c'est grâce à elle qu'elle allait prendre pour retourne dans sa Timeline, une inspiration puis elle s'approcha doucement de la lueur avant d'être enveloppé par celle-ci ces yeux c'était ferme alors qu'elle sentait tout son corps devenir une simple plume et se laissa porter simplement.

* * *

Alphys attendait tranquillement l'arrivée de Frisk avec Sans, le reptile semblait tremblé un peu en espérant que son amie revienne alors que le squelette se faisait un sang d'encre pour son ami

\- _j'aurai dû aller avec elle_ souffla doucement Sans

\- _Tu sais, c'est impossible…_ répondit doucement Alphys

\- _Et si elle ne revient pas Alphys…. Chara n'est vraiment une personne avec qui on peut parler…_ répondit le squelette

\- _Frisk la fera changer d'avis… Elle est remplie de détermination pas vraie ?_ tenta de ce rassure le reptile

\- _Chara l'est aussi je te le rappel…_ répondit non sans une pointe d'inquiétude Sans

Alphys finis par détourné le regard vers le sol, elle ne la connaissait pas, mais ce que Sans raconter sur elle semble effroyable, pourquoi Frisk s'intéresse autant à un… Monstre pareil ? Alphys ne comprenait pas, mais avait entièrement confiance en Frisk… Personne ne put rien en rajouté quand enfin la machine semblait brillée de plus en plus d'une lumière bleutée, une seconde après celle-ci s'ouvrit alors que la fumée en sortait pour enfin pouvoir voir Frisk qui semblait encore épuisé, mais consciente alors que dans ces bras Chara elle semblait encore dans un profond sommeille

\- _j'ai réussi_ souffla doucement Frisk

\- _Oui_ répondit soulage Alphys, _tu peux bouger un peu_? Demanda inquiète la scientifique

\- _Non rit doucement Frisk je suis épuisé Sans tu nous emmener dans une chambre ?_ Demanda doucement la jeune fille

Le squelette souffla doucement avant de faire léviter les deux corps, il éloigna Frisk de Chara avant d'avance doucement non sans avoir cogné plusieurs fois la tête de la jeune fille aux yeux rouge contre les murs c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire bonjours mais cette action semblait déplaire à Frisk qui lui fit remarquer

\- _Sans ! Fait un peu attention !_ Grogna doucement Frisk

\- _désole j'ai dérapé faut dire, elle pesé lourd !_ Ricana doucement Sans

Finalement, le squelette lança le corps de Chara sur le lit sans aucune délicatesse alors qu'il prit un soin particulier pour dépose celui de Frisk sur le lit, celle-ci lui lança un regard noir

\- _Tu aurais pu y aller doucement !_ Réprimanda Frisk

\- _Pas envie et puis elle l'a mérité_ répondit amuse le squelette _de toute façon, je ne vais pas traiter comme il se doit cette erreur de la nature…_ Souffla doucement Sans

\- _Sans ! C'est faux !_ Répliqua vivement Frisk. _Chara n'est pas une erreur de la nature !_

\- _cette chose ne changera jamais ! Un monstre reste un monstre quoi qu'il arrive_ renchéri le plus âgé des deux frères.

\- _Tout n'est pas encore joue ! Je la ferais changer !_ Répliqua Frisk

Le ton de leur conversation avait rapidement monté, même épuisé encore Frisk trouvé le moyen de la défendre, ce qui énerve encore plus Sans, pourquoi elle semblait encore plus importante que n'importe qui alors qu'elle avait commis autant de mal allait changer… Jamais, jamais Chara pourra changer, le mal l'a déjà contaminé, si Frisk pensait racheter tous ces pêchés il lui faudrait bien tout une vie pour le faire voir plus.

* * *

Un sentiment de bien-être s'était fait sentir tout au fond d'elle, ce sentiment de paix, sérénité qu'une personne pouvait ressentir, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ressentie un tel sentiment depuis bien longtemps, Chara ne voulait pas partie de ce lieu ou son âme ne semblait pas tourmenté par la peur. Ces pensées, c'était automatiquement tournée vers sa défaite plutôt, depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas sentie aussi faible vis-à-vis d'une personne ? Pourquoi quand il s'agit de Frisk toutes les lois défis le raisonnement ? Cette fille semblait encore plus têtue et prête a remué ciel et terre pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. La DETERMINATION était belle et bien en elle lui permettant même de réussir là où personne n'aurait sûrement pus, après tout qui aurait voulu sauver un cas pareil ? Qui prendrai d'aussi grand risque pour venir dans sa timeline pour la raisonner.

Personne, alors pourquoi Frisk se donnait autant cette peine pour elle, sans le vouloir cette pensée lui avait arraché un petit sourire, au moins une personne s'inquiète pour elle, c'était étrangement comme sentiment, encore un inconnu parmi tant d'autre, une chose est sure Chara devait savoir, pourquoi Frisk l'intrigue tant, tenté de cerner son comportement, savoir ces motivations. Après tout Frisk restait un vrai mystère pour Chara depuis le début, et même pendant le génocide de la jeune fille, jamais elle n'avait compris ces motivations, une envie particulière ou juste la curiosité ? La génocidaire ne savait pas et comptait bien le comprendre ça la tiendrait peut-être motivé à ne pas tuer tous les monstre…

Perdue dans ces pensées, elle entendit bientôt des voix aux loin qui semblait discuté, intrigue, son corps, c'était mis à y aller, qui venait encore déranger son sommeil et pourquoi ? Certaine bride de la conversation lui parvenait peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du entendre ces paroles venant d'une voix trop familière à son goût.

\- _…. Erreur…_ Rajouta une voix

\- _… C'est faux !..._ Tenta une autre voix

\- _…. Monstre…. Jamais… Ne…. Changera_ Rajouta l'autre voix

\- _…. Pas… Joue !_ Répondit la deuxième

 _Sans_ encore maintenant Chara le déteste, même si sa puissance devait maintenant le dépasser, dans ces dernières parties, le tues n'était pas si complique que ça quand on apprit par cœur tous ces attaques cela devait un jeu d'enfant et presque lassant, comme de reste dans une timeline ou elle connaissait déjà l'issue. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de Frisk a protégé quelque chose de si lassant…

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, cette envie de tue, c'était fait sentir alors que la discussion semblait redoublée encore de volume, elle en avait assez de pas pouvoir lui répondre et être enferme ici. Qu'importe ce qui allait se trouver devant ces yeux, Chara devait affronter ce sac d'os pour avoir le plaisir de le faire taire et peut être aussi voire un peu où elle avait atterri, après tout ne dis-t-on pas qu'il faut apprendre à connaître avant d'agir.

Ces yeux venaient de se fermer doucement, lentement, son être quittait cet endroit appelait rêve pour se retrouver dans la réalité, une réalité qui n'allait pas ce montré tendre que Chara allait devoir apprendre à connaître si elle voulait survivre, car les règles du jeu dans ce nouveau monde avaient changé…

Mais sa encore la jeune fille ne semblait pas le comprendre et allait le découvrir par différent moyens


	5. Premier pas dehors

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis désolé pour cette arrivée si tardive de la suite, le syndrome de la page blanche et la non motivations on eut de grande répercutions sur mon écrits, je désole si ce chapitre n'est pas super comparé au reste des chapitres, je ne trouve pas spécialement bon ni spécialement mauvais sinon je ne le publierais pas, enfin je verrais avec le recul !

Bonne lecture

PS : j'ai décide de le reprendre et de recorrigé certaine faute incohérence que j'ai pus trouver et remettre un peu plus de motivation ! promit la suite arrivera rapidement !

* * *

Blanc… Voilà ce que remarquait Chara en ouvrant ces yeux, avec un bruit insupportable qui raisonner dans la pièce, qui venait marteler son crâne, ses premières questions auraient été pourquoi ? Comment ? Avant que les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec l'autre humaine ne lui reviennent, un profond sentiment de haine, mais aussi de soulagement et de peur agrippée son corps peu à peu en elle, pourquoi cette partie d'elle semblait heureuse d'être là qu'on puisse enfin s'intéresser à sa personne ? Pourtant, son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler que c'était une nouvelle fois Frisk… Encore et toujours cette humaine !

Tout était de sa faute, cette route génocidaire, dont tout le monde l'accusé d'avoir contrôlé l'humaine pour la conduire à tous les tuées, savaient-ils seulement, que son seul crime aura été de tuer sans ? Bien sûr que non ! Même le concerné décide de fermer les yeux, ses simples pensées eurent le don de l'énerver. Bouillonnante de l'intérieur, la jeune fille n'avait pas senti, une personne s'approcher doucement d'elle, une petite voix venait de se lever dans cette pièce, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensés

\- J-Je vois que tu es réveillé.

Son regard rouge s'était tourné vers cette voix, qu'elle avait entendue plusieurs fois, ce petit reptile jaune, si timide, fan de manga, la scientifique Alphys tous son corps tremblait doucement, montrant son inconfort être dans cette situation, mais dans ces yeux, se reflète une grande bienveillance, accompagnée d'une pointe de peur malgré tout.

\- Tu te sens comment ? Demanda Alphys en réajustant ces lunettes

\- Fatigue, avec un mal de tête. Avait répondu Chara

\- Repose alors, pour le mal de tête, je vais t'apporter des médicaments pour le soulager.

\- Tu peux aussi couper ces bruits incessants ? Sinon je risque vraiment de devenir folle…

\- B-Bien sûr. Répondit Alphys

S'exécutant tout de suite, Alphys venait de réduire le son de la pièce en poussière avant de partir chercher quelque chose pour calmer son mal de tête, en sortant de sa chambre, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Frisk qui l'attendait visiblement perdu dans ces pensées, avant de voir Alphys

\- Alors ? Comment elle va ? Demanda Frisk d'un murmure

\- Fatigué et un mal de crâne répondit doucement Alphys

\- Je vois souffla doucement Frisk.

\- Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux, souris doucement le reptile.

\- Je… Ne veux pas la fatigue plus que ça sourit doucement Frisk

Étrangement, une pointe de tristesse subsisté encore dans ces paroles et ses yeux, Alphys ne comprenait pas ses paroles, mais ne tenta pas de comprendre, Frisk avait ses raisons et parfois tenté de cherche quelque chose n'apporter rien de bon.

\- Elle pourra sortir quant ? Demanda la pacifiste

\- Je pense dans 1 voire 2 semaines pourquoi ?

\- Oh, comme ça, je dois préparer l'appartement, tu peux lui donner ça ? Demanda Frisk

La jeune pacifiste tendit un sac en plastique vers son amie un petit sourire, des vêtements s'y trouvaient, Frisk se doutait bien que Chara ait des envies de se changé un temps soit peut… Et même pour sortir, c'était mieux d'avoir quelque chose sur le dos… Hormis le pull qu'avait gardé Toriel pour elle, la jeune pacifiste, c'était permit de rajouter un sweat vert à capuche, et un short qu'elle avait souvent pus voir sur la jeune fille ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure et plein d'autre petite chose qu'une fille aurait forcément besoin. Alphys surprise, pris le sac avant de sourire doucement

\- Bien, je lui donnerai, tu devrais aller te reposer par contre, tu ne sembles pas en meilleurs de tes états commenta la scientifique.

\- Oui, j'y penserais, merci Alphys. Souris doucement Frisk

Ce furent ses dernières paroles, avant de partir, même si elle aurait aimé se reposer, avoir un bon lit, dormir, manger, Frisk devait encore finir faire tellement de chose, que cette simple sortie, venait de lui coûter des précieuse minutes de travail. Chassant cette idée de ses pensées, pour repartir tranquillement dans sa routine qui dans quelque temps serait rompue.

Les deux semaines venaient de défiler à une grande vitesse, si rapidement pour Frisk et si lentement pour Chara, chaque jour s'étaient ressemblait, le matin Alphys venait prendre de ces nouvelles avec un petit déjeune, puis à midi et une nouvelle fois le soir. Hormis le repas, plusieurs fois elle du passé des tests pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Les premières fois, la surprise avait gagné son corps et son esprit en remarquant l'âme rouge pale était sortie de son corps, et quelque peu brisé par endroit… Visiblement, Alphys n'était pas surprise

\- Je vois que ton âme est presque rétablie…

\- ouais… Souffla doucement Chara en l'observant…

Jamais la jeune femme aurait pensé que son âme serait devenue comment avant… Mais celle-ci reprenait des couleurs… Et ce reformé doucement, mais sûrement… Les examens se sont alors poursuivis pendant les deux semaines, son état était totalement contrôlé, chaque jour.

Le soleil éclairé le monde des humains, une belle journée, une douce brise venait trancher avec la chaleur matinale, posée contre un mur Frisk attendait tranquillement la sortie de Chara… La pacifiste n'avait pas osé venir la voir, plus part peur de l'énerver qu'autre chose, elle était si imprévisible… Et puis peut être que celle-ci ne voudrait même pas la voir ? Encore maintenant Frisk tentait de comprendre ses agissements, comment elle réagirait si après 2 semaines une nouvelle fois, leur chemin ce rencontré ? Aussi violemment que leur première rencontre ? Ou plus calmé ? Des bruits de pas, des voix, et quelques minutes plus tard son regard aperçut

L'objet de ses pensés sortir de l'hôpital, se redressant avant de s'étirer doucement pour enfin partir à sa rencontre, malgré elle, un sourire avait fleurit sur ces lèvres, étrangement la revoir en bonne santé, lui enlevé un poids…

\- Chara ! Tu vas bien ? Pas trop longue ses 2 semaines ? Demanda Frisk

\- Hm Répondit simplement Chara

Sa réponse fit doucement crisper Frisk, bien sûr comment allait elle d'office vouloir lui parler ? En soit… elle l'avait arraché à sa timeline… Lui imposé une qui ne semblait guère lui plaire… Pour l'instant, c'était sûrement le temps d'adaptation qui jouer et la calmer, mais quand celui-ci va passer ? Comment aller-t-elle réagir ?

\- alors ? Elle va comment ? fini par demander Frisk en se tournant vers Alphys

\- Les tests sont normaux… Fait quand même attention à lui donner des repas équilibrés et du repos, ménage le surtout, elle est encore un peu déboussolée, il est possible qu'elle ait encore des maux de tête donne lui ce que j'ai mis dans le sac, il y a aussi des vitamines et du fer, si sa peau reste aussi pâle que maintenant, viens me prévenir, normalement, elle devrait retrouver une couleur moins pâle s'il y'a le moindre souci préviens moi hein ! Souffla Alphys

\- Ok, merci beaucoup Alphys sourit Frisk

Frisk prit le sac que la scientifique lui donner, avant de se tourner vers Chara, seulement maintenant elle avait remarqué qu'elle portait le sweat vers avec la capuche sur la tête, et le short marron. Celle-ci avait déjà commencé à partir en attendant que les deux autres puisse terminer de parler, marchant doucement pour ne pas prendre trop d'avancer et se perdre… Soufflant doucement alors quelle regardait le sol un instant avant de sentir l'autre humaine la rattrapé pour marché à sa vitesse

\- Bien, nous allons rentrer à la maison sourit Frisk

\- Hn répondit Chara.

Une maison hein ? Cette idée fit sourire intérieurement Chara, avant de le remarquer, pourquoi être heureuse pour une simple idée ? C'était normal ! Après tout Frisk l'avait amené ici alors c'était son devoir de lui offrir un toit ! Pourtant, elle aurait bien pu l'envoyé dans une autre maison… Chez Toriel… Et son stupide de petit frère ou pire encore chez Sans… D'ailleurs, elle espérait intérieurement que celle-ci ne vivait pas avec les squelettes, plus elle se portait loin de l'autre crétin mieux celle-ci se porterait.

Sur le chemin, un grand silence régnait entre les deux humaines, l'une n'osait pas parler, l'autre préféré ce silence que de lance une conversation, même si jeune fille mourrait d'envie de demander quelque chose... Une idée qui venait de fleurir dans son esprit après avoir pris une petite respiration, elle décida de couper ce silence

\- Et donc… comment vont Toriel et Asgord ? Demanda Chara

Surprit par sa question Frisk pris son temps avant de répondre, à vrais dire elle ne s'attendait pas à une demande de sa part sur leurs « parents » se pourrait il qu'elle ce souci malgré tout de leur santé ? Après quelques minutes de silence, Frisk décida de répondre.

\- Bien, Toriel est devenu directrice d'une école maternelle, et asgord m'aide avec l'organisation des deux mondes Asriel doit être en cours.

\- Je vois souffla doucement Chara.

\- On peut passer les voir si tu veux, leurs maisons sont à quelque p-.

\- Non ! Répondit Chara rapidement à mes yeux, ils sont morts… avait déclaré la génocidaire

Frisk n'était qu'à moitié surprise par sa réaction… Comment considéraient des personnes que l'ont à tuer des millions de fois comme vivant ? Tout allait prendre du temps… Mais l'humaine savait ce montré patient et attendrait doucement elle prendrait le temps de la connaître mieux et ne pas la braquer à chaque fois, Chara était loin de ce douté que Frisk prenait à chaque fois soin de pas prononcer des paroles qui pourraient l'énerver pas par peur, mais plus par respect.

Plusieurs minutes après, enfin, les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées dans la maison de Frisk, retirant ces chaussures avant de s'avançait doucement sans pour autant rentré complétement, le couloir donner directement dans un salon, salle à manger, et cuisine, au couleurs beiges et noir, avec un canapé, une table base, une télé des étagères avec sûrement des films, un bar séparé la cuisine du salon, un escalier qui devait mener vers les chambres, une maison au aspect tout normal, mais dont l'ambiance semblait rassurante et calme…

Avançant dans sa maison, Frisk s'arrêta au milieu du salon avant de s'adresser à Chara.

\- C'est le salon, à ta droite à la cuisine, et en haut des escaliers, tu peux trouver nos chambres, une des deux est tiennes celle de droit, je crois et la salle de bain avec les toilettes sourit Frisk

\- je ne suis pas aussi débile pas besoin de tout me dire avait craché Chara en la regardant.

Les hostilités avaient peut-être commencé finalement… en tout cas sa réponse la fit doucement soupirer ce n'était pas de la stupidité, mais juste une envie de ne pas la laisse se perdre, même si la maison n'était pas si grande enfin Frisk n'avait relevé avant de se dirigé vers la cuisine avant de lancer un petit « fait comme chez toi ». Elle avait faim, et sûrement que Chara aussi, alors c'est tout naturellement que l'humaine était partie préparée le petit déjeune.

Chara, quant à elle, s'était avancé avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé mordillant sa joue, peut être avait, elle était trop agressive ? À vrais dire, Frisk ne mérite pas ses sautes d'humeur, mais Chara ne savait pas ce montré gentille et adorable… Elle était plus brusque et parfois même violente, attaquée les autres avant de se faire attaquer… Mais rapidement ses pensées c'était alors envolé alors que son regard vit revenir Frisk avec dans sa main une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud… Aussitôt, son ventre avait produit un petit bruit qui n'avait pas échappé à Frisk, mais le regard noir et surtout assassin de Chara la dissuada de faire un petit commentaire avant de déposer la tasse devant la jeune fille ainsi qu'une petite assiette.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim, alors voilà un chocolat chaud et un croissant répondit simplement Frisk avant d'allumer la télé et regardait un peu ce que pouvait proposer cette télé.

Chara observa la tasse puis Frisk avant de la prendre doucement entre ses mains et de commencer à siroter le liquide chaud, comment pouvait, elle savoir que la génocidaire adorée autant le chocolat ?! Personne ne le savait, Chara se renseignerait plus tard pour l'instant, elle était concentrée sur remplir son ventre, la télé, c'était alors allumé brisant le silence qui s'était installé alors que les deux mangeaient tranquillement. Le calme, c'était alors doucement installé entre les deux, avant que la sonnette ne vienne pas détruire ce petit calme et ce moment de détente


End file.
